


Rose-Colored

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, Kissing, M/M, Only a teensy bit hot n heavy, glasses!kink, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry <i>really</i> likes Cisco in glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose-Colored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [believesinponds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/gifts).



> written for believesinponds who gave me a harrisco2 prompt of 'glasses'! had a lot of fun writing this! 
> 
> the glasses i imagine cisco in are like the ones in [this pic](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTV33Bb2bZ_MED9NYgr5BKUiTuwye_ejZxDEYMLac0EW8i7LTSYgw).
> 
> not beta'd, enjoy@

Cisco is _pretty_ sure this isn’t how things are supposed to work. People are supposed to become suddenly hot and alluring after they take their glasses _off_ —not after putting them _on_. Isn’t that what the movies always say? The lead girl lets her hair down, forgoes her glasses, and suddenly she has all the sex appeal in the world? Cisco is pretty sure that’s how it works; he’s seen a lot of movies that confirm this.

And yet, here he is: shoved firmly out of his chair, desk digging into his back, personal space thoroughly invaded by none other than Harry.

Cisco’s glasses are foggy and dig unpleasantly into his face. Harry kisses deep and harsh and their faces are pressed together awkwardly. The kiss isn’t a great angle, and Cisco is too shocked to move. His hands are curled around the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles pale. His knees are bent and shaking. Cisco isn’t kissing back, either, not that it’s stopping Harry.

Harry’s hands on his shoulders feels like a brand. Harry kisses desperately, like a man dying of thirst finding salvation in Cisco’s mouth. It’s pretty hot, Cisco acknowledges. It’s hot and _exciting_ to be wanted like this even if it’s coming out of nowhere.  Cisco hums into the kiss and finally peels a single hand from the desk. He raises it to cup Harry’s cheek. He guides Harry to a better angle, so their faces aren’t so smashed together and so Cisco can trace Harry’s teeth with his tongue.

Harry moans and moves closer. He covers Cisco’s body with his own and his hands start to roam. He gently cards one hand through Cisco’s hair and settles his other hand on Cisco’s waist. Harry pulls back only to bite Cisco’s lower lip, then dives back in, desire renewed.

The angle is better, Cisco thinks, _much_ better. It’s less awkward, less forced; his glasses aren’t digging into his face anymore. They’re still fogged over and Cisco can barely see out of them, but he doesn’t need to see _this_. Cisco rubs a thumb along Harry’s jaw and relishes the scrape of five o’clock shadow under his touch.  Cisco leans back and hops onto the desk; Harry counters the move by immediately moving between Cisco’s spread legs.

Finally, Cisco pulls back. “Okay, whoa.” He holds up a hand, presses a single finger to Harry’s lips when he tries to move in for yet another kiss. “Dude, chill.” It’s a testament to how dazed and blissed out Harry is that he doesn’t bristle at Cisco’s tone. Cisco takes it for a win, even if it sort of feels like cheating. Then again, if he knew the way to tame Harry was to kiss him, Cisco probably would’ve tried it a while ago. “You like my glasses that much?” Cisco can’t help a stray giggle escaping with the words.

Harry comes out of his trance slowly. He nods, but doesn’t offer anything else aside from kissing the finger pressed to his lips.

Cisco shivers at the touch. “Is it _just_ the glasses? Because I’m really only wearing them right now because my contacts were killing me. I needed a break but, dude, you know I usually wear—?”

“You shouldn’t.” Harry interjects. He speaks against Cisco’s finger and makes no attempt to move. “You should wear your glasses more often.” Harry’s eyes trace the black frames before zeroing in on Cisco’s own gaze. “Or, get rid of the contacts entirely.”

“Those cost way too much to do that.” Cisco retorts. “Plus, if I wanna be Vibe, I kind of need the contacts. I can’t exactly where the goggles over these,” he gestures to the glasses slipping down his nose. The frames are black, sleek, just the right balance of classic and new-age nerdy. He doesn’t mind wearing them, just doesn’t usually because when you’re constantly facing down danger, contacts are a little easier.

Harry’s gaze hardens.

Cisco shivers again. “I could maybe wear them more often.” He concedes. “Provided we can make this a regular thing.” He gestures between them, the heat of their bodies mingling together. Cisco wonders if Harry’s lips are still tingling from the kisses, because Cisco’s certainly are. Cisco waits; he stares up at Harry with coy and nervous eyes.

The grin that spreads across Harry’s face is triumphant, smug, and enamored. He immediately reaches up to hold Cisco’s hand, the one still pressing a finger to his lips. Harry links their fingers and squeezes. He leans closer until he and Cisco are flush against each other from chest to groin. Harry tilts his head forward enough for their lips to just barely brush. “Deal.”

 

When everyone asks why Cisco is wearing glasses—and really, they see each other almost all day, every day, there was no way to hide the change—he tells everyone something different.

“Oh, my prescription changed and I just haven’t gotten new contacts yet.”

“I lost the left one, can’t really go out with one good eye.”

“Just needed a change, you know?”

Every time someone asks, Harry is somehow in the room. If he’s not in the room at first, he always manages to slip into the room just in time to watch Cisco stumble over another answer. He always smirks at Cisco from across the room, sometimes adjusting his own glasses for teasing emphasis. Sometimes, when the moment has passed and the others are involved in their projects, Harry will pass by Cisco and adjust his glasses for him. He always lets his touch linger just a little too long, and always flashes Cisco a fond smile before moving along.

Cisco kind of thinks the trouble is all worth it for that smile alone, honestly.


End file.
